


If you mess with the Spider Baby...well, good luck.

by Quacks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Peter Parker, Bully Flash Thompson, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Insecure Ned Leeds, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kind of Past Attempted Sexual Assault, Mentioned Skip Westcott, NOT rape/non-con, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Past Rape/Non-Con, Practical Jokes, Pranks, Precious Ned Leeds, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacks/pseuds/Quacks
Summary: “What’s going on here!” The officer from earlier yells, looking between Peter and the now crying man on the floor.“I’d really like an answer to that myself.” Peter sighs in relief as Tony, still in his Iron Man armor, leans against the wall behind the officer. “Would you like to explain to me..” He squints his eyes to read the name badge. “...Officer Walsh, why you have my kid sitting in a holding cell?”****Or, Flash decides to be the bully that he so often tends to be by playing a prank on Peter and Ned by leaving them in the middle of nowhere in nothing but their underwear.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 562
Collections: Peter Parker Stories, ellie marvel fics - read





	If you mess with the Spider Baby...well, good luck.

**Author's Note:**

> So, like a month ago someone left an anonymous comment for this prompt. Sorry this took me so freaking long to get out. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Maybe leave a comment or kudos? They really make me happy :)

Pranks can be funny. Especially between friends, pranks can be hilarious. In moderation, of course, and with no malicious intent behind said pranks. However, this prank broke all of the requirements for a good prank. This isn’t funny, isn’t between friends, and isn’t harmless. No. This is Flash Thompson’s way of humiliating Peter, while still trying to claim that it’s fun. 

It was bad enough that Peter was being hazed like this, but then Flash had to go ahead and involve Ned as well. Any reservations he had against Tony stepping in to help with the bully were washed out the window when Flash and a group of his ‘friends’ first laid their hands on his best friend. 

Peter and Ned were walking home when the van pulled up beside them. At first, Peter’s heart had leapt into his throat as his spider DNA warned him of danger, but when he heard Flash’s sneering voice calling out his name, Peter couldn’t help but roll his eyes. It wasn’t until he was being dragged into the back of the van, while Flash yelled, “Bring the fat one too! It’ll be more fun.”, that Peter started regretting his decision to keep his identity a secret. 

They rode in the car for what seemed like forever, finally stopping after it was dark outside. Peter wanted to fight when two of the boys held him down while a third stripped him to his boxers. He wanted to shatter every bone in Flash’s face when they did the same thing to Ned. He wanted to web them to a wall with defected webs that would never dissolve, when Flash started snapping pictures. And most of all, he wanted to send Nat and Bucky to scare the shit out of them, when the bullies started laughing at Ned, commenting on his size, and threatening to strip his boxers “just to see how ugly you really are”. In fact, the desire to sic the assassins on Flash and his crew is still really strong, and he’s not striking out that option anytime soon. 

The only relief - if you could call it that - came after Peter and Ned were left stranded in the woods, in their underwear, with no way to call for help. 

Except for the watch Tony made him wear at all times, which contains a panic button that will alert every Avengers of Peter’s location. But 1) that is for emergencies, and 2) Ned would never survive meeting the group of heroes (because they all would show up, no doubt), practically naked. 

Ned Leeds is one of the most confident, self assured, self loving people Peter knows. His best friend’s bigger-than-life attitude only comes in second after Tony, but nobody could pass Tony on that scale. The only thing that Ned is really self conscious about, and truly hates about himself, is his weight and how he looks because of it. Flash and Co. have already done so much damage as it is. Calling the Avengers to come witness their humiliation, would be putting the final nail in the coffin. 

“Well that was…” Ned sighs, watching the tail lights of the van disappear around a corner. 

“Horrible.” Peter offers, turning to his friend. “Awful. Humiliating. Sickening. Terrible. Cruel. I can go on. Do you want me to go on?”

Chuckling a little, Ned shakes his head. “I was gonna say mean, but sure, let’s go with your adjectives.” His smile turns into a frown, his eyebrows furrowing, as he looks at Peter. “Do you think they’re gonna come back?”

“I fucking hope not.” Peter says, looking back down the road. “You okay?”

“Mhmm.” Ned shrugs, not giving a definitive answer.. 

They stand there in silence for a few moments, both teenagers coming to grips with what just happened. The chill of the night air causes goosebumps to litter Peter’s bare skin as he shivers. “We should probably get going.” 

“Yeah.” Ned agrees, but neither of them move, just staring at the open road the van went down. Anyone would be able to see them out in the open. “Maybe we should walk inside the tree line?”

“Yeah. Yup, yes, absolutely. I agree.” Peter rambled. It’s late, it’s dark, and he’s in nothing but boxers, so forgive him if he’s just a little teensy tiny bit afraid of what’s out there. Spider-Man or not, Peter isn’t looking forward to their walk back. 

* * *

  
  


Peter and Ned made it maybe 30 minutes down the road before realizing that either way, they are kind of screwed. When they do eventually make it back to the city, they still won’t have any clothes, meaning walking through the streets to get home isn’t an option. 

Leaning against a tree, Peter tries to think of a solution that doesn’t involve calling Tony. It may seem unreasonable for him not to call for help, but this is such a stupid situation Peter let them get into. He really does not want to have to explain to the team why he didn’t fight back. They’ve had that conversation a million times, and they just don’t understand.

It’s always, “It’s been a few years so it should be suspicious anymore” or “Just because you can handle the bullying, doesn’t mean you should have to”. And Peter always replies with, “If people think I’m a nerd who can’t fight back, nobody will ever suspect that I’m enhanced.” 

Really, Peter thinks it should be simple to understand. He has a secret identity to protect. A secret identity that protects all the people he cares about. If Clint can keep his family a secret, then why can’t Peter keep hiding behind his mask? It doesn’t hurt anybody for him to have his identity remain hidden. 

Except for now. Because in this moment - well, every moment since Flash decided to be a bigger douche than normal - having people know his secret identity would be helpful. He could have fought back if Flash knew that Peter is Spider-Man. Hell, Flash probably wouldn’t have even done it if he knew. 

But he doesn’t know. And the ‘what if’s’ won’t change the fact that Peter is colder than he’s ever been before, stuck in the middle of nowhere with his best friend. 

“Peter, you should just call Mr. Stark.” Ned sighs in defeat, his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. “This is ridiculous. We could be home by now. I’ll be fine. I’ll get over it.” 

“No, Ned. We can find another way. I really don’t mind.” Peter argues, his stubbornness stopping him from doing anything that could possibly hurt his friend. “What if we hitchhike?”

Obviously, that’s not ideal either, but for the sake of Ned, Peter will do it. Besides, he’s Spider-Man. What’s the worst that could happen?

  
  


* * *

  
  


So, funny story. You know how the Universe  _ really _ likes to test Peter’s limits? Haha, yeah… It’s really the only logical explanation as to why things had to get worse. So very much worse. 

It only took 10 minutes of trying to flag down a car for blindingly bright red and blue lights to flash in the dark as a police car came to a stop next to the two teenagers. “Evening boys.” An officer says, stepping around his car. “Do you realize that it’s illegal to hitchhike in New York?”

“No, sir.” Peter says, shaking his head. “We were just trying to get back to the city.” 

“Uh, huh. How about I give you both a ride back to the city and straight to the precinct.” He says, opening the backseat of the car. “And on the way you can explain to me where your clothes are.” 

“What? I can’t go to jail.” Ned looks at Peter with wide, fear filled eyes. “My mom will kill me. Please, officer, sir. It’s not our fault. Some kids from our school took our clothes and left us out here.” 

“I hate to break it to you, but that’s not the first time I’ve heard that story. You’d be surprised how many streakers try to place the blame on someone else. Now come on. I’d really rather not put you in handcuffs.” 

“What? No. It’s not our fault. You can’t do this.” Peter scoffs. He’s not going to get in trouble for Flash being a dick. 

“I can do this. Technically, walking around in your underwear is counted as public indecency. Get in the car, kid. Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” 

“No!”

“Peter.” Ned pleads, lowering his voice to whisper. “Let’s do what he says. You can call Mr. Stark. He can help us.” 

Slumping his shoulders, Peter nods his head, following Ned into the back of the car. This long night just got a lot longer. 

* * *

  
  


Riding in the back of the police car, Peter decided that he wouldn’t call Mr. Stark just yet. If he were to use the emergency button, then the entire Avengers team would descend upon this poor, unknowing police man who is just trying to do his job. There’s no way they would know that Peter is using his watch because he got himself practically arrested. They would think he was being kidnapped, attack the car, and ask questions later. 

What he didn’t know was that he and Ned would be placed in a holding cell with five strangers. The officer didn’t even give them anything to cover up with, so they sat in the corner of a concrete room while a few of the other detained men stared at Peter like he was fresh meat. He and Ned had given the officer Mr. Stark’s number for him to call, and Peter prayed the man would get there soon.

Shivers run up and down Peter’s body when one man scoots closer to where he and Ned are sitting. The man slides across the bench until he’s just a few inches away from Peter. His eyes flicker down Peter’s body, and the teenager feels like he can’t move.

It’s too similar. Too familiar. Too much like Skip. 

_ “All the big kids play this game, Einstein. You want to be a big kid, right?” _

Skip was a close call. If Ben had not gotten off of work early, walking into the apartment as Skip was fighting against Peter to pull off the young boy’s clothing, it would have ended very badly. The dark, hungry look in the man’s eyes are exactly like Skip’s were all those years ago. 

Peter doesn’t realize that he’s pressed the panic button until Karen’s voice echos off the walls of the cell. “Protocol ‘Save the Kid’ has been initiated. The team has been notified. Estimated arrival in 3 minutes.” 

The man only stared at Peter’s watch for a second before smirking back up at the teen. “You think that’s supposed to scare me? I’m already in prison, what’s the worst that can happen if I just…” A hand landed on Peter’s inner thigh, and he didn’t have time to think before he’s grabbing the hand and twisting. 

The scream that comes from the man at just having his hand broken was more satisfying to Peter than it should have been. All the pent up anger and frustration from the night boils over as he continues to flip the man onto the hard floor. “Don’t you fucking touch me, you perv.” 

“What’s going on here!” The officer from earlier yells, looking between Peter and the now crying man on the floor. 

“I’d really like an answer to that myself.” Peter sighs in relief as Tony, still in his Iron Man armor, leans against the wall behind the officer. “Would you like to explain to me..” He squints his eyes to read the name badge. “...Officer Walsh, why you have my kid sitting in a holding cell?”

“Lieutenant.” Welsh corrects, not at all looking surprised to see Tony Stark. 

“Excuse me?” Tony challenges, raising an eyebrow as if daring the man to say it again.

Rolling his eyes, Welsh jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards Peter and Ned. “Look, these two were caught hitchhiking while publicly indecent, spewing some half assed story about someone stealing their clothes.”

“It’s true!” Peter defended, standing right next to the open cell door. “Flash and his stupid friends thought it would be funny to take our clothes and leave us in the middle of nowhere.” 

“Flash?” Tony asked angrily, recognizing the name from the many times Peter has complained about him. “I swear kid, if you don’t let me…” Tony cut off, not wanting to threaten a minor in front of a police officer. 

“I was thinking about talking to Nat.” Peter smirks then laughs when Tony’s eyes light up with approval. 

“I like the way you think.” Swinging an arm around Peter’s shoulders, Tony motions for Ned to follow as they walk towards the front of the precinct. “Now, let's get you two out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> 🙄🙄🙄


End file.
